Sueños Inventados
by Sybloominai
Summary: —Despierta, Rin, hoy debes lavar tu ropa —dijo finalmente él, pero su voz no era profunda ni masculina. Tenía las características de una anciana y abrió los ojos.


_Revisando mis documentos perdidos en donde se guardan todos los intentos de fics, encontré este. No sé por qué lo deseché, ahora lo amo. En cambio, el título no tanto..._

* * *

Sueños Inventados.

* * *

Rin tenía una habilidad especial, solo ella podía ordenarle a su mente qué soñaría cada noche. No hace mucho lo había descubierto e inmediatamente había aprovechado su increíble habilidad. Cuando tenía ganas de comer frutas fuera de temporada, en sus sueños revivía su sabor y despertaba saciada. O a veces repasaba lo que había pasado ese día y volvía a sentir esas emociones. Últimamente había empezado a programar sus sueños con su señor ya que lo extrañaba, debía estar lejos y el señor Jaken ya la había reprendido por silbar solo para verlo, cuando no estaba ni cerca de peligrar su vida.

Ese día trabajó en el campo de hierbas medicinales, que la señorita Kagome y el joven Jinenji habían plantado, y como varias hierbas tenían flores, ella gustosa se había ofrecido a ayudar a cosechar, además, la anciana Kaede estaba desesperada para que aprendiera un oficio; se dio un baño en la tarde y se acostó con la idea de ver al demonio sentado en ese mismo campo. Poco tiempo tardó en caer dormida y verlo.

Como todo sueño, era nebuloso y parecía como si una nube había caído sobre el campo. Todo era blanco y él parecía perderse en la escena. Estaba sentado bajo un árbol mientras la miraba atentamente, sus ojos parecían dos pozos de miel y las abejas no tardaron en acercársele. Ella se aproximó lentamente, con el mismo vestido que usó en el campo ese día, pero estaba limpio. Jaken no estaba, ni siquiera Ah-Un, y se sorprendió de no haberlos incluido. Al llegar, se sentó a su lado y le sonrió, él solo la observó.

—Comenzaba a extrañarlo —le comentó, pero él no dijo nada. Su miraba pasó de ella al campo de flores medicinales. Esa acción era digna de su personalidad, no se habría sentido real si hubiese sido más afectivo. Rin se tentó al encontrarse en un sueño, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su señor y cerró sus ojos. En la vida real no se habría atrevido, ya había adquirido las vergüenzas de una jovencita a punto de tener la edad de casarse. Sesshomaru volvió a fijar su vista en ella e inhaló su aroma. ¿Qué pensaría en esos momentos él, el señor de sus sueños? Probablemente lo que ella quisiera, quiso hacerlo hablar pero no se atrevió. Hacerlo solo significaba expresar lo que quería que pasara entre ellos y ya no podría verlo a los ojos.

—Despierta, Rin, hoy debes lavar tu ropa —dijo finalmente él, pero su voz no era profunda ni masculina. Tenía las características de una anciana y abrió los ojos. Asintió brevemente y se levantó tan rápido como su torpeza se lo permitió. La anciana Kaede no dijo nada, ya no había que alarmarse por las incoherencias propias de la edad de Rin.

Sacó su ropa envuelta en un trapo y salió de la pequeña casa que compartía con la vieja sacerdotisa. Pasó enfrente del campo de hierbas y trató de mantenerse tranquila, pero ese lugar ya había perdido toda insignificancia. Apuró el paso y trotó hasta el río. Una vez allí se puso a restregar y restregar, mirando varias veces hacia el bosque que delimitaba la aldea por si aparecía algún demonio verde o blanco, o quizás un dragón. Nada perturbó la calma de la aldea. Resopló y siguió con otro vestido. Terminó con su ropa cuando las manos ya estaban azules y le dolían, estrujó su ropa y la tendió por allí cerca. El viento golpeaba con fuerza por lo que se quedó allí hasta que secó su ropa. Entretanto, se había quedado dormida deliberadamente apoyada en el césped solo para que el demonio blanco apareciera en la aldea.

La nube que cayó sobre ellos apareció y todo se nubló, así supo que había funcionado su poder. Sesshomaru apareció caminando por entre la hierba y la descubrió recostada. Simuló sorprenderse ante su llegada y lo saludó como si fuera el demonio real: se apresuró a ponerse de pie y se acercó, pero no lo tocó.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —gritó extasiada, ya le llegaba hasta las púas de su armadura y él la observó inexpresivo hacia abajo. Cuando estuvieron tiempo suficiente parados, sin decir nada, Rin decidió que era mejor llevar el sueño a otro nivel. Se arrojó a su pecho y lo abrazó, y su subconsciente le regaló un abrazo por parte de él. Firme, como siempre imaginó que sería. Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó lo que duró. Luego, llegó más lejos, cuando lo miró hacia arriba aun aferrada a él y él la besó.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y decidió que había llegado demasiado lejos. Tomó su ropa seca y se fue rauda hacia su casa. Avergonzada, no comió lo que su anciana protectora le preparó y menos la escuchó, demasiado atormentada con lo que había imaginado en sus sueños. ¿Y si alguien sabía lo que había hecho? Solo a Kohaku le había dicho lo que podía hacer, la próxima vez que lo viera se lo diría solo por culpa. Lo bueno era que él se había ido y el día de su regreso era desconocido. Se mordió el labio, luego las uñas, y no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde. Rendida y escondida bajo las sábanas, su señor volvió a visitarla. Se sentó a su lado y acarició su cara, sus ojos eran intensos como dos antorchas, se quedó quieta y fingió dormir hasta que despertó.

Dos ojeras la acompañaron durante el desayuno y durante toda la tarde. Fue al campo a ayudar a cosechar las hierbas medicinales pero ya no era lo mismo. Varias veces le preguntaron qué era lo que le sucedía pero ella solo decía que había dormido mal.

—No es necesario que estés aquí, pequeña. Debes descansar —le dijo el gran medio-demonio a lo que ella negó con la cabeza. De quedarse dormida, el señor Sesshomaru de sus sueños haría algo más que solo acariciarle la cara y ya no podría verlo definitivamente, aunque realmente deseara que eso pasara, solo que no en sus sueños. Siguió desprendiendo pequeñas flores de las hierbas tratando de imaginar qué era lo que hacían en su cuerpo pero todo pensamiento llevaba hasta su amo. Si los pétalos eran blancos como su cabello o amarillos como sus ojos.

—Niña, ven a reposar conmigo —le dijo la anciana, madre del medio-demonio. Asintió y la siguió hasta el perímetro del campo en donde la arrugada señora se recostó. Siempre acompañaba a Jinenji cada vez que visitaba la aldea pero nunca hablado más de dos palabras con ella. Parecía arisca y el señor Inuyasha siempre la trataba de vieja bruja, por lo que más temerosa era de hablarle—. Estás distraída, cualquiera diría que estás pensando en tu demonio.

—No, claro que no. No he dormido bien.

—Te sonrojaste, no me mientas —espetó la anciana, miró hacia el cielo y rememoró sus viejos recuerdos, cuando su piel todavía era lisa y su pelo era oscuro. Rin la miró por más tiempo de lo que era prudente y ella comenzó a hablar—. Es normal que te sientas así, es hermoso y te cuida. Nadie más que yo te entenderá.

—¿Lo ha visto? —quiso saber, y además evitaría el tema de la anciana. Luego de hablar de su apariencia, se pararía e iría a ayudarle en lo que sea a la anciana Kaede.

—No, pero me han dicho lo suficiente como para imaginarlo. Se debe parecer mucho al padre de Jinenji —expresó con cándidos recuerdos en la mente. Rin quiso saber qué era lo que había vivido pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para que lo dijera.

Con la cabeza llena de tonterías, se dirigió hasta la casa de su anciana protectora. La anciana bruja le había asegurado que su señor estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, ya que no ser así, él hace mucho tiempo habría dejado de visitarla. Quizás había visto algo en ella cuando todavía era una niña y estaba aguardando el momento preciso. Alejó esos pensamientos nefastos de su mente, él la iba a visitar porque así se lo había prometido, y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que ella decidiera el momento de irse o no con él. Luego, ¿qué haría? Se imaginó a sí misma como una anciana arrugada montada al dragón mientras animaba a un joven Sesshomaru a seguir haciéndose más fuerte. Gritó aterrorizada, no quería ser así de anciana y acabada.

Se desplomó en el suelo frente la casa y se quedó sentada ahí, con la determinación de decidir ese mismo día si se iría con el demonio blanco o no. Quedarse en la aldea significaba seguir haciendo lo que hacía todos los días, llegaría un día en que la anciana Kaede no seguiría a su lado y lo más probable era que uno de los hombres de la aldea llegaría declarando su amor profundo y se iría a vivir con él hasta hacerse gris y arrugada. Tendría hijos y ellos tendrían más hijos, pero ninguno de ellos tendría los ojos dorados ni el pelo platinado. Si se iba con Sesshomaru, en cambio, se debía olvidar de poseer una casa que asear, lo cual era grato, pero tendría que dormir a la intemperie incluso cuando llovía, y en unos cuantos años más eso comenzaría a molestarle. Ya no se sentía capaz de caminar por tanto tiempo. Aunque del dicho al hecho habían muchas cosas que tomar en cuenta.

Si Sesshomaru sentía algo por ella, debía averiguarlo. Sin embargo, si iba a declarársele, primero debía practicar. Se recostó en la hierba y cerró sus ojos. Sesshomaru no tardó en salir incoherentemente de la casa de la anciana sacerdotisa y esperó a que ella se levantara del suelo para enfrentarlo.

—Quiero ser su señora y la que le de sus cachorros —dijo ella y su señor de los sueños puso mala cara, como la que ponía cuando escuchaba la palabra «cuñado» salir de la boca de la señorita Kagome. Realmente le daban asco los mitad-bestia. Y Jinenji apareció en escena y le pidió matrimonio. ¡No! El sueño ya había perdido toda la magia y despertó. Debía intentarlo otra vez, y en esta oportunidad no pensaría mucho, si no el sueño se contaminaría con otras personas.

Cerró los ojos y Sesshomaru apareció entre los árboles envuelto en la bruma usual de los sueños. Tenía la espada desenvainada y no tenía brazo. Había retrocedido mucho en el tiempo, pero para no perder el tiempo en tonterías, se armó de valor y le gritó: —¡Lo amo con pasión!—Pero cuando se vio a sí misma, todavía era una niña y todo se veía horrible. Volvió a despertar, ¿una niña con pasiones? Y una duda la asaltó… ¿y si él todavía la veía como una chiquilla? Sería una relación verdadera incestuosa si él la protegía como un padre a una hija. Tapó sus mejillas rojas con sus manos frías y así se quedó. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Se durmió y le preguntó a un Sesshomaru que la esperaba en la colina: —¿Me ve como su hija?

—No podría ser el padre de una humana. —Sonrió satisfecha, su subconsciente le había regalado una respuesta que definitivamente sonaba como él. Al evadir el tema, le daba una negativa. Se sentó a su lado, cuidando mucho su postura de mujercita. Siempre con la espalda recta y delicados movimientos. Al demonio eso lo alertó—. ¿Qué haces?

—Me siento —indicó casi sintiéndose culpable, el demonio negó con su cabeza y sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados.

—No dejaré que una simple humana apeste el lugar —dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba. Ese no era el Sesshomaru que ella conocía, su subconsciente estaba maltratando sus sentimientos. Seguramente todos los dichos de su hermano estaban alojándose muy adentro de su mente. Despertó con un grito al cielo y lloriqueó su suerte. Temía que la distancia estaba haciendo que empezara a olvidarlo. Debía verlo, y debía ser rápido, puso sus dedos en su boca y aspiró aire, pero nunca silbó.

Decidió que mejor dejaba el tema, estaba demasiado obsesionada con su amo que se volvió enfermizo. Tantos sueños programados hicieron que no descansara mucho, con sus dedos repasó las bolsas que se agolpaban bajo sus ojos y decidió dormir, sin poner ideas en su cabeza. Se echó sobre el césped nuevamente y cerró sus ojos. La nada invadió su mente. Horas después, despertó sin ninguna gota de sueño.

* * *

 _¿Fin? Gracias por leer :D_


End file.
